


Roommate

by ktrash13



Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fuckboy!Jaebum, Fuckboy!Jinyoung, Greasy!Jaebum, Heartbreaker, Innocent!Youngjae, M/M, So much flirting, but ive been waiting to write it, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are life long best friends. They made a deal with each other: don't fall in love. However, new roommates may change everything.





	1. Chapter One

Im Jaebum couldn’t help but smile as he walked into his dorm. He felt at home when he was on his college campus. It simply felt like where he was meant to be, which he supposed made the long journey of getting a degree much easier on him.

This was the junior class’s moving in day. The senior class moved in a week beforehand and the sophomore and freshman classes moved in a week later. The college set this up in such a way as to provide more organization during the moving-in process and the orientations for freshman and sophomores. Jaebum appreciated it, honestly. Especially since he had his dorm to himself for a whole week.

Jaebum decided to leave the dorm door open while he shifted his boxes around the place. He placed boxes that went into his bedroom and the bathroom to one side and boxes that went everywhere else to the other side. He was just about to start unloading his favorite gaming system when he heard an obnoxious knock on the door.

“Aish, you’re still unpacking? What a loser.” The voice was filled with amusement and happiness. Jaebum knew who it was immediately.

“Ah, Jinyoung. I suppose you are done already?” Jaebum asked, straightening and turning to face his life long best friend.

“Of course. As usual, I arrived well before you. We’re neighbors again,” Jinyoung replied with a grin. He came over to where the auburn-haired boy was standing and hugged him. The two had hung out frequently over the summer, but they always felt like they had been apart for far too long.

After they parted, Jaebum glanced at the boxes surrounding them and then back up to Jinyoung. The former simply laughed before he leaned down to open the first box.

“You’re a blessing in disguise,” Jaebum laughed as he took the stack of movies from the younger and set them upon the living room shelf.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So,” Jaebum started. He and Jinyoung were now lounging on the couch, a drama playing on the TV quietly. “Have you met your roommate?”

Jinyoung laughed in response. He was laughing so much he was nearly in tears, while Jaebum was staring at him in confusion.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Jinyoung finally got through in between laughs. This only made Jaebum more confused, which he expressed with the raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“He’s this super blonde Chinese kid. Junior. The guy’s got a ton of muscle and the best smile I’ve seen in awhile. Goddamn he’s hot. Like, sizzling, Jaebum.” Jinyoung described the boy with aggressive hand gestures and a glint in his eye that Jaebum hadn’t seen since their first year in high school.

“Hey, hey, hey. What happened to our agreement? No falling in love?” Jaebum sat up more, putting a hand gently on Jinyoung’s. He saw the glint in the younger’s eyes fade away slowly. It hurt a little, if he was honest.

“I know. He’s just… there’s something about him. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Thank you for bringing me back down to Earth,” Jinyoung said with a chuckle. Jaebum clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled as well.

“Next week will be interesting. I may or may not have gotten the RA to tell me that my roommate is a freshman,” Jaebum said with a smirk.

“God, your flirting does wonders. That’s great news,” Jinyoung replied with matching amusement in his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

“Mmm, Jaebummie, I gotta leave before your roommate gets here.” The sleep-filled, raspy voice made Jaebum’s eyes flutter open. Bright orange hair was the first thing to enter his vision, which made him smile. Hoseok and Jaebum had been friends since they met at a party in Jaebum’s freshman year. Jaebum always enjoyed their time together.

“Good idea. The last thing we want is for the poor freshman to walk in on this,” Jaebum said, vaguely motioning to their naked bodies entwined with the sheets. Hoseok laughed as he sat up, stretching his arms. 

“I don’t know, we are pretty hot, maybe your roommate would appreciate the view,” Hoseok said as he began dressing and winked at younger. Jaebum grinned.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Youngjae was incredibly excited to start college. He had been looking forward to this day for months, maybe even years. He felt as though his life was actually going to start now that he had more freedom than he did up until this point.

Lugging his boxes up to his dorm was more work than Youngjae had been anticipating. He finally had his few boxes stacked in front of dorm 131. Now, all he had to do was unlock the door and go in. However, he was suddenly rather nervous. He knew he had a roommate, but he didn’t know anything about them. What if they didn’t get along?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Jung Hoseok, you will be the death of me. Now, get that pretty ass to dance practice!” Jaebum said as he slapped said ass. Hoseok yelped and batted Jaebum’s hands away, but not before placing a quick kiss on the younger’s lips.

Either boy had heard the door open, but the did hear they awkward cough that come from the doorway. They both looked in that direction and spotted a cute, raven-haired boy. 

“Uh, hi.” The boy smiled brightly as he said it, even though he still seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Jaebum couldn’t miss the sunshine that seemed to radiate from him.

“I’ll be on my way, then,” Hoseok said, turning to give Jaebum a look that screamed ‘you lucky bastard’ before he sauntered out into the hallway.

“My name’s Im Jaebum. You must be my new roommate?” Jaebum said, his signature smirk pulling at his lips. 

“I’m Choi Youngjae!” The freshman was struggling with one of his boxes as he replied, but his smile remained. _Adorable._

“Here, sunshine, let me help you with that,” Jaebum drawled. He walked over and took the heavy box from Youngjae. He missed the light blush that came to Youngjae’s cheeks as he moved to set the box on the living room floor.

“Oh, thank you, Jaebum.... Hyung?” Youngae questioned as he brought in the last two - rather light - boxes. He set them gingerly on the coffee table.

“You can call me hyung, sunshine. We do live together now, after all,” Jaebum replied with a wink. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you have a major, Youngjae?” Jaebum asked from his roommate’s bed. The younger was currently hanging his clothes up in the closet, as that was the last of the unpacking he had to do.

“Not yet. I have a vague idea of what I want to do, but I think I’ll declare my major after I finish my general courses. What’s your major, hyung?” Youngjae looked at Jaebum with a sweet, curious expression; the elder couldn’t resist smiling.

“I’m a film major,” Jaebum said simply. He was quite honestly a little distracted by the way that Youngjae’s skinny jeans hugged his thighs when he bent down to sift through his clothes. Jaebum didn’t even bother looking away when Youngjae caught him staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope that you are enjoying this!
> 
> Is there anything in particular that you guys would like to see in this? Drop a comment and I'll see what I can do! :)


	3. Chapter Three

With the school year being in full swing, Jaebum and Youngjae were always busy during the week. On the weekends, however, they often chatted about how their courses were going and watched whatever drama Youngjae was obsessing over at that time together. It always gave Jaebum a much needed break from the stress of coursework, but Jinyoung teased him relentlessly about it.

It was Saturday morning, and Jaebum was pouring himself a glass of orange juice in the kitchen when he heard a soft yawn behind him. He turned and smiled at the sight of a just-out-of-bed Youngjae.

“Good morning, hyung,” Youngjae said in a soft voice. The boy seemed to still be half asleep. It wasn’t until Jaebum looked at the clock, which said 9:30 am, that he remembered the fact that Youngjae was definitely not a morning person. 

“You’re up early.” All Jaebum got in reply was a sleepy moan. The older simply chuckled and escaped to the living room with his orange juice.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae tilted his head up from where it was resting on the elder’s shoulder to look at him.

“Yes?” Jaebum asked without taking his eyes off the TV. They were watching Descendants of the Sun, and Jaebum was totally engrossed in it, though he would never say that out loud.

“Do you think Jinyoung would help me with my statistics homework? I just don’t understand it,” Youngjae’s voice was quiet, almost embarrassed. Jaebum carefully wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist.

“Jinyoung is smart, but he isn’t the best teacher. Maybe I could help you, though,” Jaebum offered. Youngjae laughed.

“What? Do you not think I’m good at math?” Jaebum faked offense, pushing Youngjae away from him gently. Youngjae smiled brightly as he rolled onto the other side of the couch.

“No, no, it’s not that! Well… maybe it is,” Youngjae replied between giggles. Jaebum shoved at one of his legs.

“Shut up and go get your homework.”

“Fine, fine, don’t be rude.”

“I think there should be a ‘hyung’ somewhere in there.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his backpack from his room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay, so then you divide these two numbers.” Jaebum was explaining another statistics problem to Youngjae, who was following his instructions carefully. Just as the younger began to punch the numbers into his calculator, Jaebum’s phone started playing Ice Cream Cake. He grabbed it quickly, pressing the green answer button.

“Need something?” Jaebum asked, not bothering with a hello. He knew it was Hoseok, as the dancer had set the ringtone himself.

“Well, good afternoon to you too, JaeJae,” Hoseok answered, a smile evident in his voice.

“Do you need something?” Jaebum repeated his question. Youngjae looked up at him with a curious expression.

“Fine, fine, no small talk. There’s going to be a party tonight at Yoongi’s place. You in?”

“Uhh… I’ll think about it. I’m a bit busy right now, I’ll text you later.”

“Something up, dude? You never miss out on Yoongi’s parties,” Hoseok’s voice was concerned, but Jaebum ignored it.

“Gotta go,” Jaebum replied quickly before hitting ‘end call’. He set his phone back on the coffee table and turned his attention to Youngjae.

“Who was that?” Youngjae asked. His expression was soft, but his curiosity could be seen in his eyes. Jaebum shook his head a little; he didn’t really want to go into detail about who Hoseok was to him.

“Just a friend,” the elder said, hoping that would suffice. He was wrong.

“Was it your boyfriend?” Youngjae giggled a little, which didn’t help the complete confusion that took over Jaebum’s elegant features.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh. I just thought… the guy from when I first moved in?” Youngjae was confused now as well, statistics long forgotten on his lap.

“No. No, no. Hoseok is just a friend. A very… close friend,” Jaebum supplied awkwardly. He rubbed his neck and glanced around the room before his eyes landed upon the open math book.

“So, uh, should we get back to work?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

And so Jaebum continued to explain the problem, which Youngjae was shocked to find that he was quite good at. However, the younger of the two could not shake the weird way Jaebum had danced around the topic of Hoseok. Youngjae had been so sure that they were together, but he didn’t know what to think now. He shook his head, figuring that it would be better to think about math now and his impending mid-life crisis later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the big gap between updates. School and work take up all my time :(
> 
> Thank you for reading! Much love <3


End file.
